Crushes and Matchmaking stepfathers
by Annie285
Summary: Percy Jackson was screwed. He has had a crush on a girl three years now and he's never done anything about it. Apparently fate isn't having it anymore and pushes him into a project with the girl of his dreams. Could fate be insane or is he confusing fate with his heart beats as he realizes he's stuck with facing his feelings. One-Shot, minor swearing.


**Disclaimer: I do Not own Rick Riordan's characters or PJO, HOO. I ONLY own the plot.**

* * *

Percy got his first crush on a girl when he was twelve.

He can barely remember it. But he could for sure say she had brown hair and blue eyes.

Her name was Lillian. Well, at least he thinks her name was Lillian. It could have been Jillian or Maryam for all his shit for memory remembers.

Anyways.

He had finally built up the courage to confess his crush on her after eyeing her in the halls of Yancy academy for a week. Yeah he knows it was creepy and could be considered stalking.

Percy started the conversation okay until he tried to compliment her.

That went so wrong he doesn't even talk about it anymore.

God help him if he ever reminisced about sixth grade. The whole year was a flop from Nancy Bobofit to getting expelled, again.

The second time he had a crush he'd thought it would be awkward considering that the girl was a friend of his.

As it turned out, he didn't need to worry.

His crush on Lisa lasted about five hours and then it went back to normal. He was thirteen at that time so he blames it on his puberty brain. That's something right?

Then when he turned fifteen right before freshman year he was done for.

He had just entered the halls of Goode High School thinking the day to be fine.

Everything was well and fine actually though.

Until the lunch period rolled around and he first saw her. Clad in jeans and a plain white tee she couldn't look more simple or more beautiful in his eyes.

Her name was as angelic as her face.

Annabeth Chase.

A smart, beautiful and utterly perfect girl from San Francisco with tan skin and that golden hair all princesses had in those graphic fairy tale books his sister read.

Yet it wasn't any of the traits above that were his favorite. The most stunning thing about her were her thundercloud eyes.

It wasn't the color that made him love them so much, although it certainly was the color that drew his attention towards them. But it was the fact that they held so much truth and loyalty.

He could tell right away she was a good friend.

And he was proved right.

More people gathered around Annabeth day after day. Soon enough she was considered one of the most popular girls in school, dancing her way out of Percy's league.

She could have whoever she wanted. Heck, even Luke Castellan who was a senior at that time and somebody Percy looked up to wanted a shot with her.

And Annabeth kept refusing and rejecting any attempt a boy would make to ask her out.

Even when Matt Sloane grattified her locker with _Wanna go out?_ in bold pink letters. All she did was comment on how 'wanna' is grammatically incorrect. At least that's what Thalia said.

Not that he could complain. At least he didn't have to see her kiss somebody else knowing he would envy the person she kissed and talked to everyday.

That was his life three years in a row.

Despite really liking her, he hadn't made a move. He had attempted to make them freshman and sophomore year. But after chickening out one to many times he had given up on trying to interact with her.

Now after spending junior trying to ignore the immense crush he had on her he returned back to Goode with his cousins for his last year.

It had been a month into the school year when the English project had been announced.

Paul Blofis, a.k.a his English teacher and stepfather had walked in third period for his class and announced they would all be writing an article on every book in the series they were going to read.

"Parker Jones and the Olympians is a bestseller by Ryan Richards." Said Paul.

Percy wasn't the type to read. He was more of a sports guy or even an animal guy if you counted all the times he volunteered at an animal shelter close to where he lived, so take this project, add his wish to do it, subtract the progress literally anyone else would do with this assignment and you get?...

Well he isn't good at math either, but he's pretty sure he'll get an undone assignment and a big F accompanying it, possibly even a detention for slacking. He wouldn't put it past Mr.D, the lazy school principal to bend the rules a little bit just to torment his least favorite student.

All of that had been forgotten though once Paul announced "Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase" to be partners for this project.

x

Lunch that day was to put it mildly, bad.

He had told his friend, which consisted of his cousins and a few other people what had been announced the previous hour. Percy couldn't say he was surprised when all of them had keeled over and laughed their asses off of his bad luck.

Thalia, his oldest cousin by a few months happened to be Annabeth's best friend and found Percy's big crush on her more disgusting than entertaining from the moment she had found out.

Luckily for him, she hadn't told Annabeth about his crush on her.

He suspected it wasn't because they were family and all that, Annabeth was practically family to her, but probably because Thalia wanted to forget that Percy was a hormonal teenager who had it bad for someone she considered her sister

He wished to kill his stepdad for putting him in this situation.

Nico and Leo were laughing the loudest and the most annoyingly by mixing in a few snorts, chortles and trying to make half cohorrent comments about how Percy was going to die of anxiety or how big of a fool he would be around Annabeth because it was impossible to avoid her now that they shared a project.

Bianca smiled a conspiring grin, she was the one who encouraged Percy all the time to ask Annabeth out along with Jason's girlfriend Piper who mirrored Bianca's facial expression and Hazel who sat with her boyfriend, Frank Zhang at another table full of the school's soccer players and their girlfriends.

Jason who was Thalia's younger brother only chuckled a little and then went back to staring at Piper adoringly.

This is why Percy thought Jason was the only mature one around, despite him being younger by a year, it was undeniable that four of the six cousins including him were nothing but trouble.

Just in that moment the universe decided that he didn't have it bad enough and sent the source of his teasing his way.

Annabeth hadn't changed that much over the course of the last few years as so many other teenagers had. She still wore her curly hair in a ponytail and wore simple clothes and the same necklace with beads he had seen her wear the first time he saw her.

With hands stuffed in her light purple hoodie she said "Hi, Percy." And God if he hadn't imagined talking to her a million times already he would have fainted.

It took some time for his slow brain to catch up with the situation but when it did he bit his tongue and used all his courage to say "Hi, Annabeth?" Unfortunately for him, his courage when it came to Annabeth Chase was as productive as growing plants in the dead of winter and so his first words toward Annabeth had come out as a question. Yay, him.

Annabeth didn't seem to notice or if she did she didnt show. "Are you free after school tomorrow?" She asked and all he could do was nod. "Great! Meet me in the library then right after your last period, at the latest half past three." And then she and Thalia were gone to eat at their regular table filled with their other friends.

Now that she was gone Percy could think properly, and then he wished he hadn't because he realized she knew his name without them ever meeting before.

And then nothing could stop him from turning lightheaded. Not even Nico or Leo laughing their asses off at him again.

x

This was it. The moment Percy had been waiting for his entire life, well actually just the last three years but he literally had no social life before that so they don't count.

He had been preparing himself for this the remainder of yesterday and all day today up until now for his study session with Annabeth. The plan was to go in and say 'Hi'.

He couldn't mess that up and if he did, he swore he would have it written on his grave 'Couldn't even say Hi to my crush'.

After that he was going to be entirely focused on studying, well as much as you can study when you have ADHD and Dyslexia.

Damn it this plan had many holes.

You know what? It didn't matter. Why? Because he is as cool as the sea all the way in Scandinavia. Yep, definitely cool, and calm…"Screw this!" He muttered and threw open the doors to the school library.

In the three years Percy had attended Good he'd been in the library only two times. Once when Bianca had asked him to get her a book and once when he'd looked after Jason and found him and Piper lip locked in the nonfiction section.

It looked like any normal school library, the room was almost the size of six classrooms all filled with wooden shelves filled to the brim with books. Tables with chairs were spread throughout the room and just to the right of the entrance behind a high wood desk worked the librarian, Miss Minerva.

There in the corner by a window looking over the gardens sat Annabeth. Her hair in an uncommon french braid and dressed in a blue t-shirt with shorts and white converse. Her head was already buried in a book, probably the Lightning thief.

That thought jolted his mind enough to remember why he was in the library in the first place, the English project. _'Okay, Perce. Remember. Just go sit in front of her and greet her. Easy, peasy'._ That was his last thought before he started walking.

x

10 years later...

Okay so studying with Annabeth that day ten years ago wasn't all bad. As it turned out his plan had failed. Instead of just saying 'Hi' they had started talking and really enjoyed themselves while reading TLT.

Percy explained his Dyslexia and ADHD on their second study session and Annabeth had understood perfectly as always how hard it was for him to read and focus. She had even helped him a few times when he couldn't make out the words he was reading.

The book reports they wrote came back with both of them getting an A+, but that wasn't the best part.

The best part was getting to know Annabeth and starting to hang out with her and sometimes her friends over the course of the semester.

Annabeth had two little brothers, Bobby and Matthew close to Estelle's age and even got them to hang out with his sister at the park. With obviously Percy and Annabeth as chaperones to make sure they didn't break any bones.

Then one day at the park Annabeth kissed him and everything changed from there.

It so happens that Annabeth had had a crush on him for about a year before they got assigned the project that brought them together. Thalia knew of course, that witch.

And from that kiss came dates. The first was on valentines day. They had gone to a circus were she had won him a big teddy bear after he lost about fifty bucks and still couldn't win the damn stuffed animal. Annabeth made up for it though when she kissed him atop the Ferris wheel.

The second one was in April.

They had eaten at a pizza parlor and had a stroll through the park.

Then came the third date, and the fourth, and the fifth. And so on until they both graduated Goode and went to NYU.

Percy studied in engineering and Annabeth in architecture as she had always wanted. College was tough on them but it never fully drove them apart and with every rough day that strained their relationship, there were two that brought them closer than ever before.

At least close enough for Percy to propose junior year and them getting married a year after they had graduated.

Now at age twenty-seven almost twenty-eight they both had good jobs they loved and a steady financial income to feed the three mouths their household held. Yeah…

When they were twenty-five Annabeth got pregnant and they were now the proud parents of Emily Grace Jackson. Probably the smartest two year old that has ever lived. But where Em got her eyes and wisdom from her mother, she had inherited Percy's hair and charm, the same charm that got her nine out of ten times out of trouble and that had her father wrapped around her little finger.

To conclude this story Percy went from a shy High School Senior to find the love of his life in a girl he had had a hopeless crush on for all of High school, to being the dad that couldn't be more grateful to the universe he had once hated for all the teasing and mocking and awkward moments he'd had to live through.

Despite all the fights he'd had with Annabeth and all the tantrums and sleepless nights he had endured because of Emily.

For in the long run he ended up happy with a life full of joy and love and that's what matters. Not Dyslexia or ADHD.

Not being too shy to speak to your crush.

And definitely not being mad at your stepfather because he is a matchmaker while denying it and saying he just randomly partnered you with your obvious crush on a project where he knew his step son couldn't ignore his feelings.

Yeah, Paul still denies it to this day.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, how have you been? **

**So some of you may wonder, why haven't you updatet Changes? (My other story). Well the answer to that is that I spent some time in Spain and due to the fact that my PC is school property I have to follow a set of rules, one of which say that I cant take the PC out of the country. So there's that. Also I haven't gotten any inspiration for a new chapter but I have started on writing it, also I have some ideas for later chapters and other storys, such as this one.**

**I wanted a little change of scenery so I started writing this when I couldn't bring myself to write Chapter 10 of Changes. Its been really refreshing to write something so lighthearted after trying so hard to write about dark feeling in Changes like, drama, family issues, hate, dislike of certain people and etc...**

**I loved writing this one shot, its probably my best work yet and I hope you like it too.**

**Ill update Changes when I can, but school starts soon and this year I have important exams to think about, so if I cant update Changes it'****l probably be because of that.**

**See you soon.**

**-Annie **


End file.
